


Spy Romance

by Rosenkavalierin



Series: Fanmix [2]
Category: Intelligence Service, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spies & Secret Agents, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenkavalierin/pseuds/Rosenkavalierin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It must have been a fanmix about Cambridge Five, however it turned into some kind of magic realism instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spy Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [WTF Systema 2015](http://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/?tag=5210411)  
> Cover art by Болотный Доктор

Cipher decoding:

1\. Ultravox. Vienna. 04:37  
2\. Brian Eno. Needle in the Camel’s Eye. 03:11  
3\. Pink Floyd. Us And Them. 07:40  
4\. Rush. The Enemy Within. 04:36  
5\. Свиридов Г.В. Время, вперёд! (из «Патетической оратории»). 03:30  
6\. The Rolling Stones. Fingerprint File. 06:33  
7\. Bob Dylan. Ballad Of A Thin Man. 05:58  
8\. Brian Eno. Dead Finks Don’t Talk. 04:20  
9\. David Bowie. Slow Burn. 04:41  
10\. King Crimson. Epitaph – March for No Reason –Tomorrow and Tomorrow. 08:51  
11\. Coldplay. Viva la Vida. 04:01

Archive download: [192 kbps](https://yadi.sk/d/Avno_NBRefUJA) (80 Mb), [224 kbps](https://yadi.sk/d/LpeOYct6efVSB) (93 Mb), [320 kbps](https://yadi.sk/d/7fZrN0zbejwdu) (133 Mb)


End file.
